Bearing assemblies are used in a variety of applications, such as automotive wheel assemblies, trailer wheel assemblies, and other wheel assemblies. In such applications, a wheel axle is positioned within a cavity of the bearing assembly and the bearing assembly is positioned within a cavity of a wheel hub. The bearing assembly facilitates relatively low frictional rotation of the wheel hub and a wheel supported on the wheel hub relative to the wheel axle. Typical bearing assemblies include a pair of bearing cones, an outer bearing cup surrounding the bearing cones, a plurality of rollers positioned between the bearing cones and the outer bearing cup, and a metallic retaining clip for connecting the bearing cones together.